Meta Knight and Caliburn's Destiny
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: A Sonic the hedgehog and Kirby crossover! I had the greatest idea after playing sonic and the black knight and then playing kirby's adventure wii so I guess you can figure out where i'm going with this. Also I could not find Caliburn in the character section in the main characters so I used Lancelot because him and Meta Knight become good friends


Caliburn and Meta Knight's Destiny

Chapter 1

A Sonic the hedgehog and Kirby crossover

A thundering storm was raining over Camelot. It was raining like never before. Sir Lancelot. Sir Gawain and Sir Percival had all gathered around at Caliburn's orders.

"It is good to see you all. I did not call you over her for a spot of tea, but something Terrible is happening! The land as we know it will crumble if we cannot find a new knight to wield me."

"So you Bought us her to compete to see who is worthy right?" Gawain was as usual jumping to conclusions.

"I think what Lord Caliburn is saying Gawain, is that we need to find a new knight to wield him." Percival answered.

"You are correct Percival but I cannot think of anyone in Camelot to wield me. Maybe we should try to find someone out of Camelot."

"Are suggesting we pull The Knight of the wind back?" Sir Lancelot asked

"No. He is done with his duties here. We must find a new warrior to wield me. Come! Let us go ask the court wizard!" As the 4 treaded to see the court wizard, little did they know that an evil presence was carefully stalking them.

LATER AT THE WIZARD'S CHAMBERS

"Now do you see the dire situations we are in Zangalf?"

"I sure do Lord Caliburn. To think we can't call back the Knight that had saved us all before. It would have been a pleasure. I will search for a new knight for you my Lord! He will be here on the Calling Night Festival! That is 2 days from now. You best be in tip top shape My Lord!" Zangalf was born on the Calling Night festival so in 2 days he would live to see his 357th birthday. He had lived longer than most Wizards had in the History of Camelot but the great and powerful Merlin had lived to be 468 years old. He estimated he would die around his 420th birthday or earlier.

LATER AT THE BLACKSMITH'S SHOP

(ding ding)

"For the last time Gawain I told you I don't work today!" The Blacksmith answered. His two tails just seemed to float there.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was I interrupting?" Sir Percival had walked in with Caliburn.

"OH! Uhh… Hi Sir Percival! Uhh… what can I do for you?" The Blacksmith went red with surprise and embarrassment form talking like that to his long time crush.

"Actually the lord needs your services. I haven't been here before. What is you name as you so clearly know mine?"

"Oh My friends call me Smithy! I sharpened all the swords that The knight of the Wind used! Even your sword!"

"Really? Well When Sonic said he was going to get them fixed, The swords came back extremely sharp and with a big lustre to them. I don't suppose you could fix Lord Caliburn again?"

"No Problem! If you need to go do something, you can pick him up at around 2 pm."

"Thank you for helping Lord Caliburn. I will be here to pick him up." Percival walked away.

"Hey Caliburn! Why the quick fix up? All you look is a little dull."

"Well the land is starting to wither. We need a new knight to wield this old sword again. Zangalf is already searching for someone."

"Well let's just hope he can find someone."

2 DAYS LATER IN DREAMLAND

A round Pink ball shaped fellow was playing around some grass and smelt something funny. It smelt really Peculiar so he decided to follow the scent like a dog. He came across a herb.

"Kirby, What are you looking at?" A girl with a ponytail asked Kirby

"POYO! Poyo poyo poyo!" He said pointing at the strange herb.

"Mmm… That smells nice! I'll check it up in this plant book." The girl said.

"Hey Tiff! What smells so nice?" A young boy asked as the girl Tiff had just found the right page.

"Well Tuff, It is called a Krick herb. It has a sweet smelling fragrance that was used a lot around the medieval times. GASP! It was said to have been extinct 1000 years ago! But if it was, then… How are we seeing it?" Tiff and her younger brother Tuff had played in this area a million times before. Seeing a Plant that couldn't have possibly grown over night. Suddenly a Dark blue figure had walked behind them.

"Probably somehow a connection with some of the planets are connecting with a certain time period. Let me have a look." The Blue Knight had started to look at the plant when it glowed and absorbed the blue knight and stopped glowind and disappeared.

"META KNIGHT?! Where are you?"

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CALLING NIGHT FESTIVAL CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
